


Peter's Major Gay Panic

by FrogOnAToadstool



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brief Suggestive Language, Fem Harley Kenner, Harley dressing feminine and peter having a gay panic, M/M, idk what to tag so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogOnAToadstool/pseuds/FrogOnAToadstool
Summary: I've returned from my depression break with a new fic for y'all.Harley Keener was very attractive Peter Parker new this and thought he could handle this fact, but seeing his boyfriend in a skirt absolutely blows his mind.
Relationships: Harley Keener/ Peter Parker, Tony Stark/ James (Rhodey) Rhodes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Peter's Major Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I hope y'all enjoy it! Thank y'all for reading it means a lot!!💛💛💛💛

1.Crop top and leggings 

Peter Parker loved his boyfriend. He loved the bluntness, curiosity, and intelligence that his boyfriend had. He loved the strange sense of humor and the quiet conversations he would have with himself. Peter also really loved how attractive Harley was.

Harley didn't necessarily have pronounced muscles like Peter. Because of his genetics he couldn't necessarily get bulky. So he was lean, yet you could tell he was strong. He had somewhat longer hair that curled into a halo around his face. The freckles were brought out by the blonde of his hair. The freckles were heavy around his nose and they covered his shoulders and arms. Then, there were his eyes which were insanely pretty. A nice pale blue, flaked with a golden color.

Peter could say with absolute confidence that his boyfriend was 100% attractive. It had taken Peter some time to stop blushing whenever he made eye contact with Harley, or staring when Harley worked on the cars in the garage. Peter had finally overcome that and was able to properly function around Harley.

Now throw that out the window because this look was...holy shit. Harley was standing in the kitchen making toast. Something he always did in the morning but today's outfit was starkly different. Normally Harley would wear a sweatshirt or hoodie paired with sweatpants. On the hotter days he would settle for a baggy t-shirt. On a very rare occasion Harley would wear a tank-top while down in the lab.

Yet here was Harley in the kitchen wearing a lilac crop top and black leggings. Peter was pretty sure his brain was malfunctioning. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, “That's not fair.”

Harley turned around confused, “What's not fair Honey?”

“Y-you it's not fair that you're so pretty!” Peter explained, eying Harley's stomach because wow just wow.

Harley giggled buttering his piece of toast, “So you like it” he asked, taking a bite of the toast.

Peter just nodded to starstruck to speak. How come Harley's butt just looked so perfect?

Bucky walked in taking one look at Peter before turning to Harley with a smirk, “See kid, told ya he would love it,” He said, sitting down at the counter.

Harley giggled while bending down to grab a pan to make Bucky eggs. Peter was pretty sure this was a dream because nobody's ass could look that good and that was coming from Peter who knew how good he looked in his Spider-Man suit.

Eventually Peter had gotten a hold of himself and was eating eggs with bucky. Harley was cleaning the kitchen when his phone went off. Peter tried very hard not to check him out for the tenth time this morning. 

“Oh shoot I gotta go. I have something planned with MJ,” Harley said, quickly giving Bucky a quick hug and Peter a pec on the cheek. 

A few moments later Peter spoke up, “I’m gonna go- see ya later.”

It was time for a very cold shower because there was only so much his teenage mind could take. As much as Peter enjoyed this look he really hoped it didn't become a normal occurrence. He actually needed to get things done and his very attractive boyfriend did not help.

2\. e-girl/ alt

It had been two days since he had seen Harley in person. After his cold shower he had spent the rest of the day in the lab with Tony, before spending the weekend with May. The two had texted and Harley had told him that he had a surprise for him.

Peter was making his way to Harley's room, slightly nervous. Harley opened the door and...Peter was pretty sure he might just drop dead. Harley was dressed alt but holy shit. He had on combat boots with a slight platform that reached about his mid leg. Fishnets climbed up his legs before they were covered by a black skirt that stopped just above his knee. A baggy AC/DC shirt pulled tight around his waist. 

Then he had makeup on. Goddamn makeup. Eyeliner sharp enough to cut someone. well, Peter was guessing that was his surprise. Harley's ears had been pierced twice on each ear. In one of the holes there was a black stud in the other a dangling knife. 

Peter had to remember to breathe when Harley kissed him. He stood speechless as Harley rambled on about how Mj had taken him to the tattoo parlor to get his ears pierced. He finally had to respond when Harley asked if he wanted to go to the library with him. 

Before he knew it he was in the garage with Harley on his bike. This outfit paired with Harley's motorcycle was too good. Peter shoved on his helmet and quickly got on the bike, hoping to calm down his racing heart. 

Peter couldn't help but watch as the skirt swirled around Harley's thighs. Or the way his earnings would catch the light. How his eyeliner made his eyes even more stunning. The way his hips were more pronounced with the shirt pulled so tight. 

Even worse, Harley was purposely teasing him. Walking with an extra bounce in his hips. Getting far closer to Peter everytime he talked to him. Grabbing Peter's hand under the disguise of something innocent, but placing their connected hands on his upper thigh.

This went on throughout the whole day and Peter was just about ready to snap. Somehow he was able to make it through dinner because for some reason Harley had sat on his lap. It was very uncomfortable trying to remain completely calm and still look innocent in front of his family. Though from the looks Harley was trading with Bucky, he thought that maybe this was a setup.

Thankfully nothing eventful happened at dinner and Peter was able to safely drag Harley to his room. As soon as the door closed and the lock clicked into place Peter was kissing Harley. The two were going to have a very fun night.

3\. Sundress 

Tony, Rhodey, Morgan, Peter, and Harley were taking a trip to the cabin. It had days of relaxation and family. They had decided to have a picnic in the local park. Rhodey had spent the morning trying to teach Peter and Tony how to prepare the meals. It had been mildly successful with only a few fires and spills occurring. 

Harley and Morgan had been missing all morning. Morgan had pulled Harley away saying, “I need my favorite fashion expert to help with the fashion show.”

Peter and Tony had acted offended while Harley and Rhodey laughed at them. Now the boys had finally made enough sandwiches that were actually decent enough to eat. Rhodey had sent Tony and Peter to get cleaned up while he got Harley and Morgan.

Surprisingly, Morgan had appeared without Harley or Rhodey, “Hey bug? where's Harley?” Tony had asked.

Morgan just shrugged and responded, “Harley said he needed to talk to pops alone,” She then went over to go and find her favorite stuffed animal.

Peter decided to compliment her outfit. It was a cute pale pink sundress with strawberries covering the fabric and matching earrings. It was fitting for the picnic they were going on.

Peter himself was wearing a simple white t-shirt tucked into blue jeans. He stopped when he heard Tony start clapping. He turned around and as per normal his boyfriend looked absolutely stunning. Harley's sundress was black with white polka dots and lemons creating a nice pattern. He had of course matched his earrings wearing a white stud and dried lemon slices. 

Peter soon found out that Harley also had on lipgloss. Harley had giggled as he wiped away the smeared gloss on Peter's lips. Tony gave them an exasperated look before going to one up them with a passionate kiss with a slightly surprised Rhodey.

“Ewwwwwwwww!” Morgan shouted. Peter laughed as Harley stuck his younger out at Morgan.

Soon the family was seated in the car, Rhodey driving with Harley behind him in the backseat and Tony in the passenger seat. Morgan was in her car seat behind him which sadly meant Peter was stuck in the middle seat. Only when he was pressed up against Harley's side did he realize something else about his boyfriend.

Harley's legs were shaved and...holy shit Peter might seriously have to consider shaving his legs. He actually really liked the feeling of the smooth skin. Peter cringed at how weird that sounded. He did however, come to the conclusion that Harley was personally trying to kill him with how attractive he was.

Peter wasn't going to let his boyfriend win this game. Which is why he pretended not to stare at Harley as his dress moved around his body, or when the cut of the dress revealed his collarbones. He even pretended not to notice how cute Harley's freckles looked against the black of the dress.

By some miracle he was able to pretend that he wasn't absolutely floored by his boyfriend’s outfit. Peter and Harley did have a good time though. They shared sandwiches and fed some pigeons. Harley watched the ducks and turtles as Peter took photos of him. It was a nice, calm afternoon with the two boys basking in their love for each other. 

4\. Gown

Peter couldn't believe he was having to attend this stupid gala. It was to celebrate how Peter had been named the heir of the Avengers and Harley the heir of SI. He didn't even want Tony to throw the gala in the first place but there was no stopping him. Now here he was getting fitted for a suit. 

The suit was a nice sleek black with a black undershirt, and a deep maroon tie.

Peter looked very nice actually. His hair was slicked back Rhodey claimed that, “You look like a goddamn disney prince kid.” 

Now Peter was ready to head to this stupid gala. Except for one thing. He was missing his date, “Hey dad! Where's Harley? we gotta get going soon!” Peter had yelled through the house.

Then Tony came out of Harley's room. With a smirk on his face he walked up to Peter, “Prepare yourself kid I have a feeling your brain is about to melt!” he gleefully said.

Peter was confused for a brief moment before Harley appeared in his doorway. Let's just say Tony's feeling was right. Harley was dressed in a maroon (the same shade as Peter's tie) floor length gown. He was wearing makeup to match the gown as well as lipstick. Harley was wearing some fancy diamond earrings. Peter guessed that he must have borrowed them from Pepper or Natasha.

Fucking hell, howdid Harley look so beautiful and hot, very very hot. Wait, Peter was expected to just go one through the night when his boyfriend was dressed like that! 

Harley let out a small laugh looping his arm through Peter's, “C’mon Pete, we have a gala to get to and you are going to dance with me.”

Peter lamely nodded, letting his boyfriend pull him out the door and into their car. Happy rolled his eyes clearly tired of the teenagers' antics. Peter was finally able to get a hold of himself, preparing to have to do business and manage his incredibly beautiful boyfriend who was hell bent on embarrassing him.

When they reached the gala, Peter and Harley somehow got separated. Peter would have gone to look for him had he not have been swarmed with reporters. He put on his paparazzi face and answered the questions and posed for photos. 

“Mr. Parker can we get your opinion on your counterpart Harley dressing so inappropriately?” asked one reporter.

Peter was able to keep a straight face, “I don't think I understand. I think gowns are very appropriate for a gala such as this one.”

The report seemed taken aback, “Well Harley is a man.”

“Yes, a man that looks absolutely jaw dropping gorgeous in his gown.”

Peter really didn't want to get into a fight with this reporter, so before another word could be spoken he turned around and left. He was able to quickly spot Harley and went straight for him holding out his hand for Harley to take.

“What's this Peter?” Harley asked, taking Peter's hand with a confused expression.

Peter hummed pulling Harley out into the “dance floor” before explaining, “Well I still owe you a dance,” Peter dropped his voice so that only Harley could hear, “Also some reporter said “you shouldn't be wearing a dress because you're man and I think showing my support for your outfit choice is the best idea I've had tonight.”

Harley playfully rolled his eyes, mumbling something along the lines of “You and your dramatics. you definitely get it from Tony”. Soon Peter and Harley were doing an elegant dance together. If anyone was paying close attention they could see the connection these two had, but it was also something private and splendid. 

When reports came out the next morning on Harley's gown and Peter's response it blew up on twitter. Of course certain fans had started to suspect a relationship or had of course shipped the two. Well they weren't wrong, but what they don't know won't hurt them.

5\. Bathing suit

After a lot of nagging from Tony Rhodey had finally caved and got a pool put in the tower. Peter had always enjoyed it but Harley had actually done it as a sport back in Rose Hill. Tony and Rhodey had gone away on a business trip (Tony had to go but dragged Rhodey with him) leaving Harley and Peter to babysit Morgan.

She had decided that she wanted to go swimming, so she put on her Ironman themed bathing suit and insisted for Peter to wear his Spider-Man themed swimming trunks that Harley had bought him.

Harley had dressed in a one piece bathing suit. Goddamn did he look amazing and wow that swimsuit was actually pretty nice but wait a minute-

“Is that the bathing suit Mike’s mom wears in stranger things?”

Harley grinned, shrugging his shoulders, “And what if it is?”

Peter gave Harley a once over, “Well you pull it off better anyway.”

Harley pushed Peter in the pool and in response Peter dragged him in as well. Morgan the smartest of the bunch took the stairs in letting herself get used to the cold water.

There were a ton of splash fights and laughter and fun. Harley impressed them with his swimming skills and tricks. Morgan showed the boys how she was working on being a mermaid. It was a fun family time, but it is absolutely true that Harley pulled off that swimsuit far better than Karen.

+1 Cowgirl

Mj was throwing a Halloween party and being the supportive friends that they were, Harley and Peter agreed to go. Peter didn't really enjoy parties but this was MJ so it was bound to be fun. 

Peter had insisted that they have matching costumes, and unfortunately he had lost a bet with Ned. So now he was standing in MJ’s kitchen dressed as a cowboy. That's right you heard him a cowboy. He had on the classic cowboy boots and hat all well as tight skinny blue jeans, and a red flannel he had stolen out of Harley's closet. To be honest most of his outfit was from Harley's closet.

Harley himself had dressed as a “cowgirl”. He was wearing very tiny jean shorts, a blue flannel and a white tube top he also had on cowboy boots and a hat. It was funny to watch all these people stare at Harley. Because Peter's boyfriend was amazingly hot. Peter was tired of just thinking that though.

He sanctified over to Harley who was eating a cupcake at the snack table. “You know you're so handsome and beautiful and stunning,” Peter said before pulling Harley into a kiss.

Harley was shocked, “I mean not that I don't love the compliments but that seemed sudden darling.”

“Hmmmm, I just have a really hot boyfriend and now that I’ve told him this he might stop teasing me,”

“Hmmmmmm, I don't know. You're cute when you're flustered”

Peter laughed, pulling Harley to the makeshift dance floor. They ended up finding Ned and Betty and dancing the night away. Peter probably ate too much candy but man he felt great even though his feet were killing him and cowboy boots were not meant for dancing.

It was all worth it though, because he got to see his very attractive boyfriend that he loved more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the parkner discord sever!
> 
> https://discord.gg/cAVFzEw


End file.
